


The Beauty of Grace (Is That It Makes Life Not Fair)

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Longing, Self-indulgent as always, Sexual Tension, Tenderness, it's really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt; 18: Bodyguard AUFae wants to do something dangerous. Astr, her bodyguard, will not let her. Both are stupidly in love with each other. The others in the castle have bets going on as to when they'll finally stop being idiots.
Relationships: Fae/Astr, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: AU-gust 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 3





	The Beauty of Grace (Is That It Makes Life Not Fair)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look it's more original characters what a shock. This is also a self-indulgent fluff piece, as all of them seem to be, but I'm slowly coming to terms with that. I enjoy it, and I write for me, so I guess it's okay.
> 
> I hope other people like this too, though.

"I strongly advise against this, your highness."

"That isn't my name. And I don't care."

"You are my future queen. To call you anything less would be inappropriate."

"I thought I was more to you than that."

"I…"

Astr is stumped. Of course she is. She is his everything. He would cut off his own hand before letting anything happen to her. He loves her with every molecule of his being. And because he loves her so deeply, he knows he must never have her, and satisfy himself simply with being close to her.

Fae, for her part, is equally as in love with him. He makes her happy, makes her feel safe (of course he does, he's her bodyguard), but more than that, he makes her  _ want _ . She wants him, all of him, but if she cannot have that, then she will settle for him simply calling her by name.

"I just… all I will ever be to most people is 'Your Highness,' or 'your Majesty.' I would like to be reminded of my actual name once in a while."

And how can he say no to that, with how she's looking at him? How could he ever deny her anything?

"Fae."

"Astr."

"That's not  _ my _ name, Fae."

And her eyes widen. She knows his name, his True Name, he had told her when he promised his life to her service. It is a power she has never wanted to hold over him. But now he asks her to? He…

"I trust you, Fae."

"Star."

And he shudders, even at that, a little piece of his whole. She has that affect on him.

" _ Please _ ," he whispers, and suddenly the room is tense in a way neither of them have ever experienced. They walk on a razorblade, a featherfall from… something. Something big. But their eyes are only on each other, and something changes.

" _ Soliloquy Star Shena _ ," she whispers, and whatever they had been balancing on shatters.

In an instant he is in her space, the world minimized to only where they are, bodies pressed close together, eyes on each other, encircled by what could only be the red threads of fate… he searches her face, questioning. She answers with her own eyes, and the tiniest nod. Their lips find each other and the world becomes only that, only the touch of their lips, his hand on her back, hers in his hair.

They don't notice another pair in the hall, two guards, one giving the other an exorbitant amount of money for winning some wager based on them. They don't notice the triumph as more poke their heads into the hall, more money changes hands. They barely notice a wolf-whistle their way, and Astr growls and pulls her into her quarters, doors locking firmly behind them.

\--

Several hours later, the two are exhausted and satisfied and deliriously happy and the world somehow makes more sense than before.

"You make the cutest faces," she murmurs, twirling a strand of his blue hair in her fingers. He cam only laugh.

"And you make the cutest noises," he counters, delighted to see red creeping into her cheeks.

"So, now that… whatever this was has happened," she starts and he rolls his eyes.

"No," he says firmly, cutting off whatever she was going to say.

"But-"

" _ Absolutely not _ ."

"Hey, no I-"

"You being my lover, the light of my life, my mate, does not change my stance on this. In fact, if anything, I am even more opposed."

She pouts, and it looks ridiculous on her face, especially since she's trying to fight the grin at his adorable monikers for her.

"I just think that you're being unreasonable," she grumbles, crossing her arms.

"Not wanting the love of my life to 'prove herself to the people' by wrestling  _ a bear _ ,  _ unarmed _ , is not unreasonable," he insists, face slipping back into unamused stoicism.

It doesn't last, as she sighs and settles back in next to him, burying her face in his chest.

"Fine. But only because I love you."

He is only slightly caught off-guard. The reply comes easily.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for indulging my need for endless fluff and adoration. Kudos and Comments are always, always appreciated.
> 
> See y'all tomorrow for some lovely 19th Century melodrama.


End file.
